Everybody Needs Somebody
by mockingjay-x
Summary: He's the one person she can count on, it's always been that way. She doesn't have to hide anything from him.   Pucktana one-shot.


**This has been sitting on my computer for ages. I mean ages. I've always kind of had a soft spot for these two. I don't know what it is. Puckleberry tends to take over though. I know they're not entirely in character, however, I can imagine them having a soft spot for each other and being completely open about things.**

**Puck's not a complete moron around her and she's not a complete bitch. It just kind of fits. I'm still a Puckleberry girl, don't worry. I just wanted to see what people thought. **

**I apologise for any mistakes. They're mine completely. I have only briefly glanced through it before deciding to post it. Review, please? I'd appreciate it.**

* * *

It was weird, having Santana laying beside him. She was fast asleep, laying on her stomach, her arm draped over him and he played with her hair. They never done this, they never stayed over. It was sex, a little bit of talking (nothing serious though) and then one would leave. This was different though. She'd shown up unexpectedly, his t-shirt practically drowning her slender frame and had asked if they could do something. It seemed that she wasn't suggesting sex for once, which surprised Puck, but he was more than willing to do something with her.

He'd invited her in, took her hand after closing the door and led her up to his room. His Mom was on the night shift and his sister was at her friends or something, he hadn't paid much attention. They were alone, they could do whatever they wanted, but they hadn't. He'd kissed her softly before she fell asleep, but that was as far as things had gone. But as he lay there with Santana beside him, Puck felt like the luckiest guy on earth.

Feeling Santana stir slightly, Puck smiled and leant over to kiss Santana on the cheek. As her eyes opened, Puck brushed her hair from her face, as far as intimate moments went, that was probably the biggest one ever where they were concerned. Well, besides sex obviously.

"Morning," the latina mumbled as her gaze drifted to Puck.

"Morning, babe. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Well, better than I was." She said quietly, her eyes remaining on him as he shifted and turned to face her. "Thanks for this."

"Don't mention it. I'm happy to help."

Santana never needed anyone. It was something she'd always said, she never needed anyone she just liked having them around. But when she'd turned up at Puck's doorstep, she needed someone. She needed someone who wouldn't laugh in her face, or think she was there to get laid (although she was pretty sure that was his first thought), she just needed someone to be with. "Can I just stay here for a bit? The longer I'm away, the more I can hide."

The moment he heard her voice crack slightly, Puck pulled her against his chest and held her tightly as he felt the tears falling against his chest. "I'm here, babe. I'm not going anywhere."

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only about 15 minutes. When Santana pulled away, she wiped the tears and smiled weakly up at him. "I'm a mess, aren't I?"

"No." Puck answered instantly, not wanting to leave a single bit of doubt in her mind. "You're beautiful." He meant it, she was. Even though she'd probably argue with him about it, Puck genuinely meant his words.

Santana rolled her eyes before sitting up and looking down at him as he lay there looking up at her. "When did I become this emotional wreck? I don't cry, Puck."

"Yeah, you do. You just don't like most people to see it." He said softly placing his hand on her thigh and brushing his thumb over it. "I'm glad you let me see it. I know that sounds fucked up, but I'm glad you can come to me."

The latina just smiled and nodded her head slightly, muttering a soft 'me too' before climbing off of his bed and heading towards the bathroom to clean herself up. Five minutes later she walked back into his room to see him straightening out his sheets and a small smile appeared on her lips as she walked over to him, stopping in front of him. "Look at you, Mr. Domesticated." She teased, only to have him playfully push her arm. "Aw, doesn't someone like the thought of that?"

Puck rolled his eyes and moved closer to Santana, stopping in front of her and he reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. "You're in a much better mood now."

"No, I'm just going back to how I am."

"It's not how you are, San. We both know that."

"I know." She whispered before letting go of his hand and wrapping her arms tightly around him, burying her head into his chest. "I love you, Puck."

"Love you too, babe." He said softly as he held her. She was the only girl he'd ever said that to and he meant it. He loved the girl who was currently hugging him tightly.

The moment he walked into English he saw her sitting there, she was still in her cheerio uniform but she didn't seem herself. Glancing over at Brittany, she just smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. Puck walked over to the spare seat beside Santana, pulling it out and sitting down before she told him to go away. Puck leant in towards her slightly, trying to get her to look at him. "Babe, what happened?"

"Nothing." She replied quietly, quickly taking his hand a squeezing it. "I can't cry, Puck. Not here."

"Come with me then." Puck stood up and pulled Santana up with him, gently pulling her out of the room and down the hallway. The moment he reached the janitors closet, he opened the door and pulled her inside. Letting the door shut as he turned the light on. "Talk."

Santana just shook her head and wrapped her arms around his waist as she buried her head into his chest. "I can't do this."

"You can. You can do anything. You're Santana Lopez, Head Cheerio. I'm with you, babe." He soothed as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against himself. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Wanna get out of here?" He whispered softly, running his fingers through the ends of her hair as he felt her nod her head against his chest.

"Where to?"

"Mine. Mom's working then heading straight to my Aunt's."

"Sounds good." She whispered before pulling away from him, and smiling weakly up at him.

It wasn't long before they were back at Puck's, sneaking out of school had become pretty easy for the two of them, they done it so often. As they stepped into Puck's house, Santana went straight up to his room. When he walked in, Santana was taking a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants from his drawers and he just smiled as he stood in the doorway watching her change. "Comfy, babe?"

"They smell like you."

"They're my clothes, you kind of expect it."

"You know what I mean." She muttered, picking a DVD out and putting it in before going over to his bed and laying on her stomach with her head at the food of the bed. It didn't take Puck more than two minutes to change into a pair of shorts and join her on the bed, his arm lazily draped over her back as he ran his fingers through her hair. "That feels good."

"Don't want me to stop then?"

"No, you idiot."

"Love you too."

"I know." She whispered as she leant into him slightly as the movie started. She wasn't going to be watching it but

at least it was a bit of a distraction. "Puck?"

"Yes, babe?"

"Don't ever leave me."

"Wasn't planning on it. You're stuck with me."

"Good, I think I like the idea of being stuck with you."

"I'll be wanting sex though, you know that right?"

Santana laughed and rolled her eyes before turning over and laying on her back looking up at Puck. "I'm not going to deprive you of sex, Puck. But for now, can we just stay like this?"

"Definitely. If you wanna sleep, go to sleep."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Puck lay there and watched as Santana closed her eyes, taking his hand and holding onto it tightly. He never intended on leaving this girl, he really did love her. They weren't exactly a couple, they weren't even a couple, but they got each other.

* * *

**Review. I'll love you forever.**


End file.
